Warlock
Warlock was once a man named Edric Blackhawk, but during the Neverside Wars, he became the High lord of the wraith lords and planned to bring chaos to the Dayside, but was opposed by Caractacus Crowe, who eventually defeated him and banished the wraith to the Neverside. Centuries later, Warlock formed a temporary alliance with the Nekross to escape only to be stopped and destroyed by Tom Clarke, a descendent of Caractacus the one who banished him once before. Biography Long ago warlock was originally a cruel Wizard named Edric Blackhawk who from black hawk abbey made town people lives miserable with his magic but during the Neverside Wars, he formed an alliance with the wraith lords and became leader of the never side armies and gained the ability to use a wizard's own magic against them. During the last days of the wars, Warlock faced Caractacus Crowe and used his magic against him. But Caractacus's hobgoblin companion Randal Moon knowing if caractacus was defeated the world would be doomed and was able to stop this by chopping off Warlock's hand (which later became the Key of Bones). In the end Warlock and the wraith lords were defeated and banished to the never side for eternity and cast the line of twilight to insure they'd never return he planned to leave the Neverside and unleash chaos in the world. Many years later after making a cloned Key of Bones, Lyzera queen of the nekross used it to contact Warlock from the Neverside and they made a beal for the wraith to take revenge on the wizards and the unenchanted when the stars aligned. Warlock told Lyzera that she could have the creatures of the Never-side once she allowed him to enter the Dayside via The Doorway of Long Shadows. However Lyzera secretly planned that once Warlock came through the doorway, she and the other Nekross would extract his and the other Wraith Lords magic. After arriving at Blackhawk Abbey (where the doorway is) along with her husband Varg, Lyzera gave Warlock the cloned Key of Bones which turns back into his hand allowing him to step threw the door way. But when Lyzera and Varg attempt to make him surrender, Warlock aware of her plan used his magic to make Lyzera (also magical) and Varg fall to the ground. A wizard named Tom Clarke the direct descendent of caractacus along with help of an Unenchanted girl named Jazz James was able to force Warlock back through the doorway and Varg then destroyed it with his gun but Warlock say he will use the Chamber of Crowe to get through to the Dayside since Randal (the chamber's guardian) left it. Warlock later gets through to the chamber and faces Tom's grandmother Ursula Crowe and Tom's father Michael who attempts to get rid of Warlock by throwing a Egg of Brimstone at him, but it has no effect and he knocks Michael to the ground. Warlock than plans to unleash the horde of wraith lords gathered on the Neverside on the world. Luckily, Tom along with Jazz and Randal arrive having escaped the Nekross's ship The Zarantalus. Tom, having absorbed all the magic from Lyzera's crystal orb, follows Warlock through a portal to the Neverside. Warlock uses Tom's magic against him, but he is able to fight back by using a combination of magic and science to blast Warlock and destroy him for good leaving only his clothing and staff behind following his demise the wraith lords crumbled in to dust ending the threat of the wraith to the never side and day once and for all. Category:Male characters Category:Enchanted characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villians